


Firsts

by DarrowWyrlde



Series: Trio of Trees [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarrowWyrlde/pseuds/DarrowWyrlde
Summary: "Maybe those bullies were right about us not having friends, but when it comes down to it, you only need one."What if the Pines Boys DID have another friend ...perhaps another 'freak' like themselves?A story of three friends battling the cruelty of High School and their chaotic and disastrous fates.





	1. First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for posting WIPs and not working more on the projects that I already have on hand. This particular work is gonna be HUGE! Seriously. 
> 
> I'll probably get back to working on the good stuff soon. Wanted to throw this out there though.
> 
> Also experimenting with a new POV style. If it sucks...I'm sorry. I may go back and change it...maybe not.

**September 3, 1963**

 

Stan stared at the page in his hand, then hung his head in shame. How could this have happened? He’d tried his best! He’d studied so hard! And still…

“Hey Lee,” hissed a cheerful voice to his right. “What did you get?”

Stan uncurled his fist around the now crumpled packet and passed it to his brother without looking. He laid his head on the desk.

“It can’t be that ba- ...oh.” Ford’s cheerful attitude vanished. To Stan’s surprise, it was replaced with anger. “How?! You worked so hard on this! We stayed up  _ so  _ late! Maybe she messed up grading or something?”

Stan turned his head to look at his brother with one eye. “No. I’m just a failure. I screw up  _ everything _ ,” he mumbled into the crook of his arm. He turned away again. “Pa’s gonna kill me.” Pressure was building behind Stan’s eyes. Must be allergies or something. Pollen right?

“W-we’ll figure something out...Hey! You did a great job at your match yesterday! Why don’t we tell him about that? He might forget about the test?” Ford’s voice was hopeful.

Hmm. Maybe they could distract Pa somehow and he’d forget all about their Unit tests! Right?

Stan looked up and gave his twin an appreciative smile. “Thanks Sixer.” 

Ford returned the grin. “‘Course Lee. I’ll just help you more next time.” He looked to the classroom’s door a few yards away. “Do you know what Mrs. Jenkins is doing Lee?”

Stan sat up and shrugged. “Dunno. Maybe she’s complaining ‘bout us to the principal again?”

Ford looked thoughtful. “I can’t think of anything we’ve done of late…”

Stan rolled his eyes at his oblivious brother and was about to explain he was merely joking when the door swung open. In walked Mrs. Jenkins, Principal Mann, and ...a girl?

Stan didn’t recognize her and he quickly took stock of her features. Her hair was long and brown, pulled back in pioneer braids. She was pale, had big, round glasses, and was wearing a polo shirt and pleated skirt. She was also really skinny. Like, more than Stan’s noodle of a brother. So really  _ really  _ skinny.

She looked like a nerd but a girl. A nerd girl. Kinda pretty though, for a nerd girl. Huh.

Mrs. Jenkins pulled the mystery nerd girl to the front of the room by the girl’s shoulder. Principal Mann stood beside them and cleared his throat.

“Good morning students. This is  Irene Anne Rowan. She’s just moved into town from Nowhere, Missouri! Irene will be joining your class. Remember to be nice and welcoming to your new classmate.” His gaze trailed over and hardened on Stan. “Behave yourselves.”

Stan rolled his eyes. Why wouldn’t he? Maybe now he  _ should  _ be rude to this ‘Irene’ just because Principal Mann said not to. 

The principal left and Mrs. Jenkins told Irene to take a seat. The only available ones were in the front. Stan and Ford were the only kids seated up front.

This didn’t seem to bother her. Irene quickly seated herself at the desk to Ford’s right. Her shoulders were somewhat hunched and she kept tugging on her pigtail braids. Stan waved it off mentally. Anyone would be nervous going to a new school. She was probably missing her friends and stuff. 

Man, Stan wished they could move. Get a new start at a new school. Maybe the people there wouldn’t call Ford a freak or him dumb. Yeah, that’d be nice.

“Pines!” Stan was snapped out of his thoughts as a yardstick smacked his desk. “Pay attention! Now, who was the first man to-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to decide on a name for Irene! Originally she was 'Barbara Anne __' and would have gone by 'Anne' (though Stan calls her 'Annie')  
> This was so Stan could make fun of her name by singing 'BarbaraAnn' by the Beach Boys. (Totally not because my name is in a well known song and my friends take every opportunity to sing it!)  
> I decided on Irene for a number of reasons which I won't get into right now. (Stan can sing 'Goodnight Irene' and still tease her) I'm trying to think of a nickname for Stan to call her. I wanted to keep 'Anne' but I might change/drop that.  
> 'Rowan' came from my need to have her last name be some tree, 'cause Pines. (Got some tree puns in mine.) I looked up a bunch of tree symbolism and almost went with Ash or Hawthorn, but decided Rowan fit Irene's character the best. Plus 'Irene Anne Rowan' is kinda fun to say.  
> What do y'all think? Should I change it back to Barbara Anne? Should Irene stay?


	2. First Word

**October 15, 1963**

 

The bell rang.

“Class Dismissed,” Mrs. Jenkins sighed, dejected. 

Stan whooped and quickly snatched up the notebook he’d been doodling in, leaving the pencil to roll to the floor. He could always borrow another from Ford. It was Friday! They didn’t have time to waste!  When he turned to help Ford carry his mobile library however-

“Um hi?” Stan’s eyes grew wide. Irene was talking to...Ford? She was pretty smart, maybe she just had a nerd question for Ford. Irene seemed too nervous to be about to tease Ford, what with how she was pulling on her pigtails like that. 

Huh. Stan had never noticed how odd it was that her braids covered her ears. He suddenly realized that he’d never seen her wear her hair any other way. Maybe it was comfy? Kinda childish though.

She saw him staring and went bright red. Irene’s hands flew to the sides of her head and quickly tugged her braids, making sure they were over her ears. ...That was on purpose?

“So, Stanford?” Irene looked down at Ford, who looked as perplexed as Stan felt. “I see you have Frankenstein?” She pointed to the book on Ford’s desk.

“Yes…?” he answered hesitantly. 

“Could I maybe borrow it sometime or something? I’ve been wanting to read that for awhile now.”

“Oh!” Relief flooded Ford’s frame as she was not calling out his hands. Stan was still tense though. This could be leading up to something. “Uh, sorry. This is from the town library. You could check it out once I return it.”

In another odd turn of events Irene seemed to sink into herself with disappointment. “Oh,” was all she managed to say before turning away with a sigh. “Have a nice weekend.”

“I’m almost done with it,” said Ford, completely misreading her reaction. Stan was mostly still confused. “In fact, I should be returning it tomorrow. It should be available again on Monday.”

Irene turned to look at him with a smile. “That’s nice of you, but...nevermind.” She tugged at her braids again. “Bye!” With that, she darted out of the near empty classroom.

After a moment’s silence Ford looked up at Stan. “Why do you think she was so nervous?”

Stan shrugged even as his mind raced. “I have no idea.” Was it because they were the class freaks? Was she worried to be seen talking to them? Then again, the only time Stan had seen Irene talk to  _ anyone _ was when she was answering questions and sucking up to Mrs. Jenkins. 

Had she  _ really  _ said ‘Have a nice weekend’? Man, she really was a nerd girl.


	3. First Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the Stans are in 6th grade at this point.

**February 22, 1964**

 

Stan hated school. He really _really_ ** _hated_** school!

Today had been the  _ worst _ ! Mrs. Jenkins just would not get off his case, always asking him questions when she  _ knew _ he didn’t know. 

And then Crampelter had hit him in the head during dodgeball. And Tyler had teased Ford near tears again. And-

Stan bit his lip to keep it from trembling. He  _ couldn’t  _ cry! Today had just been a bad day. No reason to cry.

He continued to stomp down the hall towards the school library. Ford had run off to get something or other and left Stan behind again. On the worst day too!

Stan felt pressure build behind his eyes. Thank goodness almost everyone had left. No one to see-

He heard voices.

“So Miss Smarty Pants, what does B-I-T-C-H spell?” teased a silky voice.

There was a pause filled with giggles. 

“A female dog I believe.”

Stan heard a scoff come around the corner of the hall. He slowed to listen.

“I asked what it spelled, not what it meant you bitch!”

“...You just said it,” replied the subject of the insult’s voice.

More giggles.

Stan peeked his head around the corner and saw a group of girls huddled around ...Irene?

The ringleader of the group, Taylor Stan realized, was scowling at Irene. Suddenly Taylor wasn’t as pretty as Stan had always thought.

Then Taylor smiled wickedly. “Why,” she reached forward and pulled on the ribbon tying one of Irene’s braids. It came undone. “I never realized-” Taylor stuck her hand down her pants and brought it towards Irene’s face. “What pretty hair you have  _ Eye _ Ring.” The hand ran down the braid.

“Hey!” Irene jerked away. The gang of girls giggled again.

“Yeah,” another girl imitated Taylor’s movements and laid a hand on Irene’s head. “It really is pretty  _ EyeRing. _ ”

Soon every girl was pulling on Irene’s hair with filth covered hands, laughing all the while.

“Hey! Hey stop!” Irene couldn’t get away, she ended up pinned against the lockers.

Stan saw red.

“Hey! Hey Taylor!” he called and stomped over. “I know what B-I-T-C-H spells!”

The gang of girls whirled around and Taylor stared at Stan with confusion. “ _ What?” _

“It spells ‘TAYLOR’!”

“Ooooo!” the other girls burst into yet another round of giggles.

“ _ WHAT?!”  _ Taylor looked like she’d been hit by a truck.

Stan’s mouth ran with more insults. “At least I think it does. You sure look like one!”

The truck backed up and ran Taylor over again.

“I’ve heard you hit a dog on the nose to get it to behave,” Stan continued on the fly. “Only I’ve been told not to hit girls. Well,” he thought, “At least not the pretty ones.” He raised a fist.

Taylor let out an indignant squawk and her posse was in hysterics. 

“Shut up! Shut up!” she yelled at the other girls. “Come on! Let’s leave the  _ losers _ be,” Taylor marched past Stan with her nose in the air. 

Stan watched the giggling group round the corner before turning to Irene. His hand rubbed the back of his neck. “So, uh, you okay?”

Irene stared at Stan with wide eyes. He felt awkward. 

“Um…”

“Yeah!” she gasped. Her hand flew to her unruly hair and automatically started to rebraid. “Thank-you!” Irene beamed at him. “That was amazing! How did you think of all that?”

Stan stuck his hands in his pockets. “I just, said whatever came into my head y’know?”

“Really? You sure are clever then.”

“Clever?” Stan was taken aback. Why would she- “You  _ are  _ Irene right? How have you  _ not  _ seen that I’m a total idiot? Especially today, I didn’t get any of Mrs. Jenkins questions right!” He sighed. “No, it’s Ford that’s the clever one.”

“Clever?” Irene scoffed as she re-tied her ribbons. She sure was quick with those braids. “Stanford’s  _ is  _ quite intelligent, but he isn’t clever. I’ve seen him flounder in class as much as you. Quite frankly,” she looked shyly down. “I had a hard time not laughing in class today. You kept sending Mrs. Jenkins such snide remarks that ...well that’s clever.” Irene looked back up. “You’re clever Stanley.”

Stan’s brain froze over as he tried to process her words. He subtly pinched himself through his pants. Nope, not dreaming.

“Well, thank-you Stanley. Taylor is probably going to be worse now though.”

Stan shook his head. “I never realized how hard it must be being a girl before. IMEAN,” Stan looked around anxiously. What he was saying now sure wasn’t clever. “I can take a few punches from Crampelter but girls are just ...mean!”

Irene smiled at him. “Yeah. Back at my old school, my only friends were guys. None of the other girls would welcome me. And then…” she looked down sadly.

“And then what?” This nerd girl was turning out to be more and more interesting.

“Nothing!” She flashed him a tight lipped grin. “Welp, bye! See you tomorrow!”

Irene hooked her hands around her backpack straps and ran past Stan down the hall.

Stan whirled around and watched her until she was out of sight.

“Lee!”

“Gosh!” Stan jumped and spun around.

“Whoa, Stanley. You okay?” Ford ran up to him.

Stan smiled and grabbed a book as it tumbled out of Ford’s arms. “Yeah!  You won’t believe what just happened Sixer!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not have been based off real events.

**Author's Note:**

> You may be thinking this is rather ridiculous.  
> You may be thinking that this is just me inserting an OC into their childhood.  
> You may be thinking that there is no plot.
> 
> If you're thinking these things, you would be wrong. (Well, it is kinda ridiculous) Let me say three things about this AU:  
> 1)They aren't kids forever  
> 2)Disaster always strikes  
> 3)OCs can be part of the Zodiac


End file.
